


polaroids

by buckfxckbarnes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, aaron and daryl are in love okay, polaroids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckfxckbarnes/pseuds/buckfxckbarnes
Summary: aaron and daryl like taking pictures of each other.
Relationships: Aaron/Daryl Dixon
Kudos: 18





	polaroids

the first time it happened, daryl wasn't expecting it. 

"hey, dar." he turned around just as the flash went off. aaron's smile was bright as the camera dispensed the picture. 

"what was that for?" daryl was confused. aaron stepped closer.

"what, i can't take pictures of my boyfriend?" aaron beamed. daryl couldn't help but lean in and kiss him. as he pulled away, he landed a soft punch on aaron's right shoulder. 

"yer lucky i like ya, aaron." aaron just pulled him back in. 

"right back at ya, dixon." 

_____________________________

when daryl retaliated, aaron was walking out of the bathroom after a shower. the door opened and all he saw was a flash of light as daryl laughed out "say cheese." 

"daryl." aaron covered his face. 

"what, i can't take pictures of my guy?" he had a cocky grin on his face. 

"touche." aaron squinted. 

_____________________________

it became a game, seeing who could catch the other more off guard. there were so many pictures taped to their wall, it was a miracle they could still see it. there were pictures of them making weird faces, them completely oblivious to the camera, and of them together. there were quite a few with them and gracie, dog, and their friends as well. 

the pair could always be seen carrying cameras. it went on for so long, it was weird seeing them without them when they evidently ran out of film. until daryl ended up finding some on a run. he kept it a secret, of course. 

daryl snapped a picture just as aaron turned to look at him. aaron wasn't expecting it because he didn't think there was anymore film. 

"what was that for?" 

"jus' cause. ya look good."

aaron laughed, then coughed. "i'm sick. i feel and look like shit." 

daryl shrugged. "nah. yer adorable. all wrapped up in yer blanket an' my hoodie."

"you're lucky i love you, dixon." aaron lazily punched his shoulder. 

"right back at ya, dixon." 


End file.
